A Night Call
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Tidak salah lagi, telepon tengah malam dari sang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi adalah pertanda buruk. Seharusnya Hijikata tahu itu.


**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. Author hanya menggunakan mereka untuk kesenangan semata.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**.**

**A Night Call**

©Kao'Ru'Vi

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut dan Hijikata sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya yang nyaman saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hijikata memang sengaja tidak mematikan ponselnya di malam hari. Jaga-jaga supaya ia selalu dapat menerima kabar jika ada peristiwa penting di malam hari, terutama dari anak buahnya yang berpatroli.

"Ya? Hijikata Toushirou di sini." Hijikata mengangkat telepon dengan suara mengantuk, tanda kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Hijikata-_san_..."

Suara yang didegar Hijikata adalah suara sang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Rasanya Hijikata ingin segera menutup teleponnya, tapi ia urung. Meskipun bawahannya yang satu itu sangat suka mengganggunya, siapa tahu kali ini bocah itu benar-benar ingin menyampaikan berita penting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hijikata malas. Ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk tidak terlalu terbawa emosi kalau-kalau Okita hanya ingin mengganggu tidurnya, seperti yang sering bocah itu lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku ... ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting..."

Suara Okita yang terdengar sendu dan penuh jeda itu membuat Hijikata mengernyit. Apa mungkin kali ini benar-benar ada suatu hal yang gawat yang terjadi?

"Cepat katakan!" Hijikata mulai tidak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelum itu ... aku ingin minta maaf..."

Lipatan di dahi Hijikata semakin dalam saat mendengar ucapan si bocah sadis. Si bocah sadis meminta maaf? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Sougo... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hijikata ragu.

"Aa. Aku baik-baik saja, Hijikata-san..." Okita terdiam sejenak. "Hanya saja ... aku khawatir kita tidak sempat bertemu lagi. Aku terlalu banyak menjahatimu..."

Hijikata terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Okita. Ada apa? Kenapa bocah itu bicara seperti salam perpisahan saja? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bocah itu?

Saat Hijikata sibuk mencerna ucapan Okita, ia menyadari kalau suasana di luar kamarnya agaknya ramai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sougo? Ah, sebentar. Sepertinya di luar ramai."

"Hijikata-_san_!"

"A-apa?" Seruan tiba-tiba dari Okita membuat Hijikata gugup.

Apa? Apa ada hal yang benar-benar gawat? Sebenarnya bocah itu sedang apa?

Hijikata diam di tempatnya, menunggu respon Okita dengan penasaran sekaligus berdebar-debar cemas.

"Sebenarnya..." Okita memberi jeda lagi. Hijikata semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya malam ini panas sekali.

"Aku..."

Keringat mulai mengaliri wajah Hijikata.

"Sougo! Toshi belum keluar juga?"

Tiba-tiba Hijikata mendengar suara cemas Kondo di ujung telepon. Rupanya si bocah sadis sedang berada bersama sang ketua.

"Ah. Iya, sebentar lagi, Kondo-_san_. Aku sedang meneleponnya." Kali ini suara Sougo kembali terdengar. Anehnya, kini suaranya datar seperti biasa, tidak terdengar sendu seperti tadi.

Hijikata mengernyit. Mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Sougo? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Yah, jadi, Hijikata-_san_, Kondo-_san_ memintaku meneleponmu." Sougo kembali bicara padanya. Kali ini dengan suara yang ringan seolah tidak ada hal yang penting, beda sekali dengan sebelumnya. "Katanya, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kamarmu sekarang. Barak sedang terbakar. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya sekarang apinya sudah mulai mencapai kamarmu."

Hijikata membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Okita. Cepat-cepat diarahkannya pandangan ke _fusuma_ kamarnya. Benar saja! Api sudah membakar sisi kamarnya, mulai ikut melahap _fusuma_nya.

"SOUGO SIALAAAAN!"

Hijikata buru-buru berlari menerobos _fusuma_, menyelamatkan diri.

Okita mendengar umpatan Hijikata dari telepon yang masih digengam sang wakil ketua saat melarikan diri. Beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat melihat sosok sang wakil ketua yang menerobos api.

Kapten divisi satu itu menyeringai.

"Ah, sayang sekali..." katanya datar.

.

.

Tidak salah lagi, telepon tengah malam dari sang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi adalah pertanda buruk. Seharusnya Hijikata tahu itu.

.

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

.

**A/N:**

Wahahaha... Berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic pendek ini di tengah kesibukan kantor *dihajar*

Yah, sebetulnya Ru nggak mau nulis fic yang ini. Kemaren udah dapet ide fic lain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, di kantor mendapat ilham seperti ini. Sekalian lah tulis duluan.

Waktunya kembali ke kerjaan...

Semoga terhibur~

**ETA:** mengubah beberapa deskripsi dan dialog, cuma biar lebih terkesan rapi aja. Haha... Makasih buat yang udah komen :p


End file.
